


Es tarde, ve a casa

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Memories, Missing Persons, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Regret, lost souls - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Es ahí cuando Obito se da cuenta, mientras despierta en un mundo al que ya no pertenece, en un lugar que él conoce, que nunca pudo pagar todo lo que hizo.Nunca tuvo ningún amigo.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy & Uchiha Obito, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	Es tarde, ve a casa

Hubo una vez, cuando eran niños, que Kakashi propuso ir al bosque de noche a investigar.

Él pretendía asustar a Gai y reírse de Obito. Ambos eran jóvenes, un tanto cobardes e inocentes, lo suficiente al menos para que todavía temblaran de miedo ante las historias fantásticas que contaba la gente.

Kakashi los llevó a un bosque afuera de la aldea. Largo y espeso, oscuro y rodeado de maleza que tenía solo un canino que cruzaba todo lo largo en una avenida llena de sugerente ambigüedad.

Kakashi conocía la historia de ese lugar perfectamente. Decían que había un hombre que aparecía de la nada, un viejo campesino que había muerto perdido en ese lugar y que todavía perseguía a aquellos que cruzaban por el camino. La leyenda tonta de un fantasma. Una tontería, nada más.

Rin conocía la historia tanto como él y lo reprendió por hacerlos ir ahí en la noche. Aun así, ella no dijo nada cuando Gai apareció y cuando Obito llegó tarde.

De los dos, ninguno conocía la historia, ni uno sabía que había pasado en el interior de aquel bosque ni las historias aterradoras que contaba la gente.

Por eso quizá accedieron a cruzar, uno por uno, hasta el final del camino donde deberían dejar una marca en un árbol con el dorso afilado de un kunai.

Fue una sorpresa cuando Gai salió del bosque, después de todos.

Él sonreía y estaba tranquilo, parecía animado a pesar de que Kakashi creyó que se había perdido y por la manera en la que inflaba el pecho lucia orgulloso, en mucho mejor estado de lo que Kakashi o cualquiera hubiera podido esperar.

Obito todavía temblaba de miedo al lado de Rin cuando Gai se unió a ellos totalmente entusiasmado.

Él les contó que se había perdido en un momento, pero que había habido un hombre que lo ayudó y lo guió.

Kakashi sintió una revoltura extraña mientras Gai describía al sujeto; un campesino agradable, un hombre sonriente y de avanzada edad que parecía preocupado por Gai.

Kakashi no le dijo nada al respecto, nadie le contó a Gai de la historia y nadie nunca le dijo tampoco que ese lugar estaba cerrado a las personas.

Él asintió y caminó, y Obito le dijo que había sido afortunado por haberlo encontrado.

Al final, Rin nunca le contó a nadie que había visto a Gai hablar con el aire.

[...]

Obito podía sentir la irregularidad de la tierra, una frialdad extraña en la espalda que se hacía grande cada vez que se movía en contra del piso. Densa como lodo y rígida como la nieve. No lo podía realmente explicar.

Le llevó tres días entender algo de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se abrían a veces, miraba los árboles verdes y las plantas, escuchaba el ruido de las aves a lo lejos y luego otra vez caía en la inconsciencia y la oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, finalmente pudo entender algunas siluetas que se cernían a su alrededor.

Tenía los ojos abiertos hacia arriba, el cuerpo liviano estaba extendido en el pasto, y él encontró un pedazo de bosque y tierra que no reconoció.

El fondo de su visión estaba enmarcado por el cielo profundamente azul, lo cual le decía que era de día. El sol rodó sobre su cara, cálido e hirviente, y Obito tuvo finalmente la sensación de calor y reconoció sus extremidades chocando contra el piso, lo que debía significar que estaba vivo.

Excepto que él había muerto tiempo atrás.

Traga tentativamente cuando su lengua parece hacerse densa y pesada, como un caracol, y Obito todavía saborea el viejo sabor de la sangre y la batalla, de la ceniza en la que se estaba seguro que se convirtió.

Los recuerdos se agitaron con la misma fuerza que lo hizo el viento y se llevó las hojas secas a un lado.

La batalla contra Kaguya, las palabras de Naruto, el recuerdo de haber salvado a Kakashi y haber estado a tiempo para compartir su poder antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro como un bucle que lo hizo desaparecer.

Obito siente un nudo en el pecho con ese recuerdo y se retuerce en el suelo, o eso quiere hacer pero en realidad no se mueve en absoluto, su cuerpo está entumido y no responde a lo que él quiere, solo sigue mirando fijamente los tonos brillantes y el profundo azul.

Había esperado despertar en el infierno, o no despertar, en realidad. Pagar en la nada misma su castigo, sufrir eternidades mientras era constantemente castigado y se reprochaba por todas las cosas que había hecho toda su vida, es por eso que estaba totalmente asustado y confundido por haber abierto los ojos en ese lugar.

Sus manos parecen ser lo primero en recuperar el movimiento. Acaricia el pasto, sus dedos hacen surcos en la tierra y cuando su pulgar engancha un pasto, sus dedos en realidad lo _atraviesan_.

Le cuesta todo un día completo girar la cabeza a un lado. No siente nada pero de alguna manera realmente duele. Puede sentir el suelo presionando desde abajo, la incomodidad de las piedras sobre su nuca y luego finalmente una especie de ardor.

Delante de sus ojos gira el escenario del bosque en tonos azul y verde, y de pronto, cuando su cabeza topa en contra del piso, Obito reconoce el lugar y él _entiende_ en donde está.

No tiene sentido, por supuesto. Nada de eso lo tiene y cuando Obito quiere levantarse y extiende una mano, su brazo parece transparente y no puede tocar.

El pánico sube por su garganta y lo asfixia. Él mira ahí, la silueta de esa piedra, la forma, el brillo, las pequeñas letras grabadas en líneas negras y sus ojos suben y suben hasta que se encuentra.

_Uchiha Obito._

El cenotafio. La piedra conmemorativa de los héroes de Konoha. El monumento dedicado a los caídos que habían dado su vida en pos de la aldea.

Es totalmente ridículo y Obito casi quiere reír, excepto que no es divertido.

Su mano sube y baja en movimientos lentos, como una garra que pretende arañar la superficie sin lograr nada.

Agita la cabeza y el pasto en momentos lo toca, eso no puede ser verdad y Obito cree que está soñando o alucinando, que está muriendo todavía porque nada de eso realmente puede pasar, porque no puede estar de nuevo en la Tierra, al menos no así, no de esa manera.

Cuando la noche llega y la luna lo apunta, Obito finalmente puede aferrarse a la piedra.

[...]

Tardó otros dos días para ponerse levantar. Estaba vestido con una vieja bata blanca y pantalones negros. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo y entre sus dedos él percibía el pasto, a través de su piel.

Obito extendió las manos sobre la piedra varias veces. Él entendió el truco para tocar y atravesar, para tocarse a sí mismo, para poder darse la vuelta y mirar.

Fue inevitable no sonreír de gusto cuando encontró su cuerpo completo. Ya no estaba ahí ese brazo blanco ni la pierna, solo la solidez de su tono uniforme, carne ligeramente marrón. Él tocó su rostro ahora libre de cicatrices, limpio y joven, lozano, agradable y terso como nunca lo fue.

Le habría gustado mirarse un espejo para apreciarse mejor, pero él comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba, por lo que eso habría sido imposible considerando que los fantasmas y los espectros no tenían reflejo, o eso creía, no es como si hubiera habido un método de comprobación.

Lentamente caminó alrededor del lugar. Probó sus pasos, anduvo y le dio vueltas a la piedra.

Encontró el nombre de Rin y Minato grabados, también otros tantos de antiguos compañeros. Asuma y Hayate era los que más recordaba de la academia. Solían pasear comiendo dangos con Kurenai y el equipo de Chouza, a veces Rin y él iban con ellos. A veces también Kakashi. Muy pocas veces, en realidad.

Cuando el segundo día después de que Obito se pudo levantar y caminó, él pensó que era momento de irse de ese lugar. Necesitaba saber algo, entender algo más allá de esa piedra con su nombre y del paisaje tranquilo y prácticamente inamovible del lugar.

Obito se movió entonces por el cementerio, él avanzó ansioso y apresurado entre el tramo de pasto y luego a través de las tumbas hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó la puerta y puso un pie afuera, él se desmayó.

[...]

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo al lado del monumento a los caídos. Era temprano y el sol seguía girando arriba de su cabeza.

Obito se levantó sin dificultad, miró a su alrededor y volvió a dirigirse a la salida.

Obito lo intentó por todos lados, por todas las salidas y trepó las bardas en saltos.

Él corrió y corrió, y todas las veces cayó inconsciente y volvió a despertar en el mismo lugar.

Él no sabía nada de la muerte ni de los fantasmas. Nunca lo había creído ciertamente, nunca había pensado nada al respecto sino hasta ese momento, cuando se recargó en la piedra y no pudo escapar.

Repentinamente, Obito recordó el día en el que Kakashi los había llevado al bosque a cruzarlo de noche.

Algunas semanas después, Genma le contó que ahí estaba el fantasma de un hombre, un anciano que había muerto en ese lugar y ahora estaba atrapado en ese bosque para siempre.

Y Obito quiso llorar.

[...]

Gai se despertó temprano esa mañana. Rodó en su silla por las calles de la aldea, compró un poco de incienso y juntó un ramo grande de flores de girasol antes de dirigirse al cementerio.

Habían pasado dos años desde el final de la guerra. Dos años desde la paz y también dos años desde que Neji había muerto en batalla.

Había visto a Neji morir lentamente delante de él. No pudo hacer nada. Se había quedado lejos librando su propia batalla, mirando entre las estelas de madera y humo el golpe que lo dejó tirado y hundido entre la vida y la muerte, colgando en el más allá.

No sé había sentido real entonces. Él miró a Lee llorar, escuchó el discurso de Naruto y luego había mirado arriba a aquel hombre enmascarado y Gai había pensado que eso no podía estar pasando.

Todo se sintió como algo cierto hasta que regresaron a casa con el cadáver de Neji. Gai abrió los ojos muy tarde, algunos meses después, solo para encontrar su nombre grabado en una lápida sobre el piso, y ya no había nada.

Ahora Gai va a verlo como cada vez, con frecuencia, cada que puede. Todavía está orgulloso del hombre en que se convirtió, y también de todas las decisiones que tomó.

Gai se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles del cementerio, las rejas altas y descoloridas, barrotes altos que estaban descuidados y mostraban algunas grietas en el arco que los unía alrededor.

Él entró en dirección a las tumbas, saludó a su padre, a Asuma, a Sakumo, Rin y otros viejos conocidos que parecían demasiados, más de los que creía, como si fuera un día cualquiera caminando y saludando a sus amigos por la calle, excepto que todos estaban en tumbas.

Dejó las flores sobre la lápida de Neji y prendió un poco de incienso. El humo subió y él rezó.

Gai sabía demasiado poco sobre la muerte, pero él esperaba que Neji estuviera en paz. Que todos sus seres queridos estuvieran en paz.

TenTen había mencionado algo al respecto hacia un par de días. Ella le había dicho que las personas que mueren con asuntos pendientes y culpas suelen convertirse en fantasmas y deambular.

Por supuesto, Gai se había aterrado con esa idea, aún más después de que Lee dijo que había visto el fantasma de Neji en su habitación.

De todos modos, Gai no podía creer en algo como eso, mucho menos a esas alturas de su vida, por lo que esperaba que simplemente Neji estuviera donde tuviera que estar.

Separando sus manos, Gai le regaló una sonrisa a la tumba de Neji y un pulgar arriba a modo de despedida.

Levantó la caja pequeña de fósforos y luego de acomodar un poco las flores comenzó a rodar afuera de la larga y engañosamente interminable fila de tumbas.

Todavía tenía que visitar el cenotafio, las últimas veces que había pasado estaba un poco empolvado y la gente cada vez aparecía con menos frecuencia por ahí.

Era algo que Gai había notado. Solo han pasado un par de meses pero la gente ya ha comenzado a olvidar los sacrificios y la guerra, a los que fueron y los que no fueron vencidos en ella. Las calles de Konoha son alegres e incómodamente brillantes, llenas, y al mismo tiempo, inapropiadamente vacías, muy lejanas a la imagen furiosa de la guerra que todavía guardaba Gai.

A lo lejos, el monumento a los caídos brilla y la torre Hokage sigue alzándose entre los árboles. Una figura con nombres, recuerdos, pedazos de orgullo que fueron desbaratados alguna vez… ahora tirados a un lado. Engañosamente inmortalizados en una hendidura diminuta.

Gai piensa en lo cerca que estuvo de terminar ahí, y en la forma en la que ahora parecía seguir colgando en un lugar vacío e intermedio. Oscuro. Solitario. Su equipo había sido disuelto y se había quedado frenado y postrado en una silla de ruedas con una incomodidad hueca a mitad de su cuerpo.

Gai suspira e intenta sonreír, involuntariamente, todavía piensa en la forma que tenía el cuerpo de Neji sobre el piso. Y el boquete en su pecho es demasiado similar a la ausencia de cosas en el suyo. Es inquietante.

Parece el primer paso para caminar al más allá.

[...]

Obito tenía sus ojos fijos en la superficie de la piedra mientras sonreía suavemente. Llevaba días intentando algo, horas enteras dando vueltas a las cosas mientras pegaba sus dedos a la superficie sólida de la roca y esperaba que algo pudiera cambiar.

Ahora finalmente lo había logrado. La huella de sus dedos estaba tatuada entre la suave capa de polvo, solo una marca ridículamente delgada y tenue de su mano sobresalía de las líneas, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo emocionar.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto, si podía llamar un despertar a su condición.

Había intentado escapar nuevamente a casi todas horas, y luego había vagado alrededor del cementerio como si pudiera encontrar algo que le diera alguna pista sobre _algo más_. Cualquier cosa.

Se sintió extrañamente solo y traicionado cuando no encontró otros fantasmas. Había pensado que al alcanzar las tumbas en algún momento de la noche presenciaría a otros muertos, que habría un gran desfile donde todos los viejos guerreros saltarían afuera y alguien simplemente le diría que su situación era absolutamente _normal_. Pero no lo era.

Había quedado demasiado aturdido por ese hecho al final de los días, pensando rigurosamente en el concepto de que precisamente entre todos los muertos él había sido arrojado a la Tierra una vez más.

Obito recordó vagamente los rumores que decía la gente y las cosas sobrenaturales que habían sido escritas en algunos cuentos de terror, aunque no los había creído ciertamente.

En algunos textos la gente había grabado sus experiencias, la convivencia con espectros del más allá que tenían asuntos pendientes y volvían al mundo de los vivos para solucionarlos.

Problemas familiares, reconciliaciones, perdones, arrepentimientos. Todas las historias terminaban de la misma manera: una redención siempre benevolente por parte del muerto y luego la promesa de un descanso eterno.

 _Cierra todos los asuntos que tengas con el mundo terrenal, para que no tengas que aferrarte a nada cuando mueras._ Las palabras de su abuela cobraban sentido ahora, un poco rancias y ambiguas, pero Obito las tomaba en cuenta.

El pensamiento lo hizo tratar de entender por cuál de todos los arrepentimientos estaba atrapado ahora en el mundo de los vivos y la frustración lo hizo sentir lágrimas en los ojos.

La muerte de Minato y Kushina, el genocidio del Kyubi, los ataques recurrentes a _todas_ las naciones, Akatsuki, la guerra, el final de la guerra.

No podía ni siquiera enlistar todas las cosas que hizo, aun así trató de recordar algo, lo que fuera, cada detalle de su propia y fatídica vida como si pudiera desenterrar algo lo suficientemente grave para comprender.

Culpar a Kakashi de todo había sido su primer pensamiento. Arrastrarlo a él y a todos los demás a la desgracia, hacer de su vida una pesadilla hasta que simplemente estuvo lo suficientemente solo y trastornado, agobiado por cosas que en el fondo nunca fueron su culpa.

Sin embargo, Obito le había salvado la vida a Kakashi al final de la guerra. Habían peleado juntos, le había prestado su poder y luego ellos habían estado en paz.

De todos modos, Obito se emocionó cuando miró a Kakashi unos días atrás. Él se acercó a la piedra, leyó los nombres e hizo alguna plegaria, quizá.

Él ni siquiera se quedó mucho tiempo porque, se dio cuenta, ahora era el Hokage. Kakashi no parecía perturbado cuando Obito le habló, no pestañeó y tampoco pareció profundamente preocupado por algo, simplemente sonrió a la piedra y lució fastidiosamente en paz.

No es que Obito quisiera que Kakashi cargara con culpas a esas alturas. Era bueno que hubiera encontrado paz y redención pero, si no se trataba de él, entonces Obito estaba completamente perdido.

Trató de pensar en algo más, algo que hubiera dicho alguien y maldijo no poder ir a la biblioteca. Había fragmentos en su memoria donde recordaba que a veces gente aleatoria ayudaba a encontrar el descanso eterno pero, bueno, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no podía comunicarse en primer lugar?

Por eso decidió dejar un mensaje en el cenotafio, un letrero, los símbolos para pedir ayuda (¿y esperar a que alguien ayudara a un fantasma genocida?) Bueno, todavía no tenía claras las cosas. Pero estaba seguro de que no ansiaba la eternidad en ese lugar.

Obito suspira ahora y se recarga en sus propias huellas con su peso absurdamente liviano y su cuerpo diáfano.

Nunca se había preguntado lo qué haría en su situación, nunca un solo segundo se sentó en la base de Akatsuki y se reprochó el hecho de no tener amigos, de no tener nadie en quién confiar porque eventualmente todo terminaría.

 _Este mundo no es real_ , pensaba constantemente, mirando entre líneas sobre el arco de sus pestañas. Kakashi era falso, Rin era una Rin falsa, incluso sus compañeros de Aakatsuki lo eran. Arena y arena, vapores que desaparecerían, nada podía ser real.

Y aun puede sentir el hueco en el pecho que le hizo Kakashi, el brillo de sus ojos cuando se inclinó y luego miró sobre él mismo _. “Los agujeros del corazón los llenan las personas”_ y Obito mira sobre sí mismo y todavía se siente vacío, todavía hay un hueco que espera inútilmente a ser llenado porque todo lo que tiene es una lista interminable de fracaso. Y ahora estaba muerto, y quizá nunca mereció tenerlo.

Qué estúpido fue Obito por pensar que las cosas podrían cambiar y que podría hacer un nuevo mundo donde todos fueran felices. Madara dijo, “ _Un mundo donde estén tus amigos”_ y él pensó _“Todo se solucionará”._

Nunca consideró ese hecho, ni siquiera consideró la muerte. Qué patético.

Entonces jamás había visto al pasado o al futuro, aunque lo había imaginado, y simplemente se aferró a lo que Madara le dijo porque era el último pobre pedazo de tonta esperanza e ilusión.

El aire se agita suavemente en contra de la piedra y unas pequeñas motas de polvo se riegan como rocíos sobre las marcas de sus dedos. Viento y tiempo, eventualmente todos morían y un día también el viento borraría sus huellas y luego su nombre, y probablemente para entonces él seguiría atascado en ese lugar.

Obito siente una risa en su pecho, ardiendo, pero es solo la burla disuelta de Tobi, ese pequeño pedazo que todavía parecía demasiado animado para reírse de él _“Te lo mereces”._

Un siseo suave suena al fondo del pequeño claro, ligero y medido, un arrastre pesado que de alguna manera parecía abrirse paso en la oscuridad.

Obito levanta la mirada lentamente ante el ruido, casi ansía que sea la muerte o el diablo, que vengan por él porque se siente listo para partir o sufrir o cualquier otra cosa que no sea la quietud histérica y absurda de ese lugar.

La línea de su mirada se arrastra, invisible como todo lo demás. No tenía nada con él salvo la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero de todos modos sintió la reacción de sus músculos, esa pequeña tensión que lo presionaba unos segundos y burbujeaba adentro de su pecho antes de evaporarse y caer en picada hasta la oscuridad.

Delante de él su esperanza se vino abajo más rápido de lo que imaginó. Él esperaba otra cosa, siempre esperaba otra cosa cuando llegaba un visitante ciertamente, pero en esta ocasión Obito _realmente_ esperaba otra cosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la imagen, solo un poco, la impresión diluida en su cabeza y luego la línea dispersa de entendimiento que saltó a algo demasiado cercano a la incomprensión, _¿acaso no estás muerto?_

Miró la silla de ruedas con un dejo de desaprobación y luego rotunda lástima. El brillo feo de los barrotes de metal, el asiento de plástico, la ligereza engañosa debajo de la base que rechinaban y parecían decir cosas que Obito no comprendió.

Suspiró decepcionado y volvió a girarse a la piedra, sosteniéndose con ambas manos.

Le hubiera gustado decir que no había visto a Gai en muchos años, pero lo había visto peleando _arduamente_ la última vez.

Él no giró cuando el ruido de la silla de Gai se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de él. Sus ojos siguieron mirando sus dedos, largos y lisos, sin ninguna marca o desperfecto, nunca las había tenido así ni siquiera cuando era un niño, ningún ninja las tenía así, ni él, ni nadie. Y ahora estaba muerto y Gai en una silla de ruedas. Lo hizo pensar en lo ridículamente traicionero que era el tiempo. 

— Buenos días — la voz de Gai sonó profunda y gruesa, repentina, demasiado alta en ese pedazo de terreno muerto y Obito sintió que su tono resonaba hasta sus huesos como una espada golpeando una barra de metal.

Obito apretó los ojos ante esa exclamación y quiso suspirar. Solo alguien como Gai se pararía delante de un monumento y le daría los buenos días con esa actitud animada y en _voz alta._

Gai parecía estar alegre y vigoroso, no muy diferente al hombre de la guerra ni al niño que constantemente corría detrás de su equipo para atrapar a Kakashi. La sonrisa, el brillo, esa actitud positiva y la determinación suficiente para pensar en que todo saldría bien.

Era raro. Pero toda la gente era rara, o la muerte lo era. No lo sabía. El dolor y la pérdida siempre te hacían desvariar, o saludar piedras…, o crear una guerra.

Obito lo entendía. Lo _sabía_.

Sus ojos pestañearon brevemente contra sus manos, dedos blancos contrastando con el brillante tono azul, tan cerca y tan espantosamente lejos. Un arco gigantesco de imposibilidad saltando entre sus dedos.

Obito se recargó un poco más en la roca y pensó en cerrar los ojos y esperar, no tenía ánimos para mirar a Gai y apenas había pensado en algo en las últimas noches, casi parecía desesperado por poder descansar. No quería pensar en lo que se había convertido esa versión tétrica de su propia verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando Obito pestañeó sobre la roca, Gai carraspeó y empujó al frente su silla de ruedas.

El pequeño y suave choque de sus neumáticos se estancó en la piedra y Obito miró en su dirección.

Sus ojos se angostaron cuando encontró el rostro de Gai delante de él. Un choque eléctrico recorrió su pecho y su abdomen se sacudió como si todavía pudiera sentir las tripas agitándose en su lugar. 

Una masa de cosa imaginaria se atoró en su garganta y luego levantó el rostro totalmente sobre la piedra para enfocarse en el pequeño gesto alegre y expectativo de Gai.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió, una, dos, tres veces. Era posible que confundiera las cosas, ya había pasado por eso con los primeros visitantes; Obito había creído por unos instantes que lo escuchaban y lo veían, y al final se trataba únicamente de su burda y desesperada imaginación.

Entonces estaba seguro de que sería muy fácil volverse loco en su situación, o probablemente ya lo estaba, porque los ojos de Gai parecían mirarlo fijamente, contemplarlo con una suave amabilidad y una tenue duda, brillante y rebosante de todos esos absurdos ánimos que salpicaban en su dirección.

Obito miró sobre su hombro un segundo, luego de nuevo al frente.

Gai lo estaba mirando, sus ojos brillantes y negros estaban clavados en su rostro, su boca torcida en una sonrisa chueca sobre su expresión llena de divertida expectación, ¡y entonces él _realmente_ lo estaba mirando!

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — Obito sintió la boca seca y sus palabras resecas, huecas, como el ruido al fondo de una botella llena de piedras que se hunde en el mar y nunca nadie más la puede encontrar.

Pero Gai reaccionó a su voz y alargó su sonrisa. Él lo escuchaba. De verdad lo escuchaba.

— Por supuesto — Gai rió ligeramente y luego se encogió — ¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

Obito gimió. 

_No podía ser todo por nada, ¿verdad?_


End file.
